Semiconductor modules including electronic devices such as rectifier devices and switching devices have conventionally been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
When such a semiconductor module including rectifier devices and switching devices is activated, a surge voltage may be caused by parasitic inductance of the semiconductor module, which parasitic inductance leads to a malfunction.
The semiconductor modules have limitations in layout options due to the downsizing of chips mounted on the semiconductor modules. Therefore, for example, a layout for causing a current to flow in an opposite direction to a current flowing through one of arms of a full-bridge device is difficult to form. Accordingly, the parasitic inductance in the semiconductor modules may not be appropriately reduced.
As described above, the conventional semiconductor modules have a problem in that reducing the parasitic inductance is difficult.